narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sage and The Hermit: Mind over Fist
He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, using his unique Dōjutsu to quicken the pace. Saru used his forearm to wipe off some sweat from his head, as Saru kept his eyes down towards the ground. Allegations of a Ōtsutsuki in the area...Probably false. Saru thought to himself, as he kept going forward. I'll give it fifteen more minutes, then I'm headin' home. Saru kept his eyes downwards when he suddenly stopped. He saw a rather small individual, travelling in the direction of Arashigakure. Nadare used the Hiding in Surface Technique to become intangible, and phased to the ground, and got a close look at the man. Kings Right Eye? Saru thought to himself. Finally, a challenge. Saru became tangible once again, looking at Right Eye. "I'd like to challenge you." Saru said, a grin on his face. Smiling as He could sense his prey growing ever closer. Recalling the days leading up to this very moment. Being handed a folder with a unknown mans face an a lot of black out sentences, Scrolling his finger along the paper Masao whispers { First Sandākage ] its the only thing on his target he had apart from a secondary folder outlining that this target is wanted for his bounty an he was looking for information regarding Ōtsutsuki. For two days Masao traveled along the roads passing along false information about Ōtsutsuki. It didn't matter if it was false all he had to do was lure out. Returning to real time Masao's back started to sting from the feeling of negative emotion directed at him. Either this was his target or another ambush He would see very soon. Walking calmly acting as if he notice nothing out of the normal. Seemingly out of nowhere, around fifty Shadow Clone's appeared above Masao, each preparing a Chakra Cannon. As the clones landed, they fired the Chakra Cannons towards Masao. Turning around with a murderous grin as he reveals his left hand making a half-ram and then extending their right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground.A Monsterous looking form erupts from around Masao who had been holding that stance gathering his chakra just for this counter attack moment but he wasn't expecting so many clones! Each Hand bends an cracks as they connect with the odd looking attack from the clones. Masao blinks his right eye as it weaves signs for that jutsu to activate an follow the full battle. Stepping back as one of the blast goes off with the 1000 hands blocking it the force was amazing an just from a shinobi who was this guy? Saru grinned as he create more shadow clones, one hundred of them. He sent the clones at Masao, having them activate the Ketsuryūgan, and creating a special technique within their palm, preparing to slam them against Masao. Even before the first hundred clones could hit Masao, fifty more clones appeared creating whips from their back, shooting them towards Masao. "WOW WHAT THE HECK!"Masao shouts as he spots the odd looking blood jutsu knowing this was almost impossible the amount was getting out of hand his power was boarder line that of the tailed beast of legend. Weaving a sign with his eye. Masao making eye contact with one of the clones he quickly found out he would have several more clones in the mix using whips. This would be bad if he tried to defend an if he dodge he risk being caught by those whips. Real time Masao holding his hand sign holding his hand signs for Thousand-Armed Murder. leaping backwards out of the large red chakra construct folding its hands creating a massive single wall of hands just to buy Masao time to think. Suddenly the blood jutsu's from the clones connected with the hands creating a massive shock wave ripping apart the construct. Making a hand sign Masao creates a single shadow clone an has it hold the same hand signs to channel the gift of the hermit chakra. Saru seemingly appeared from nowhere, activating his Shindougan, Saru pulled out a canister. He slammed it on the ground, having smoke appear. The Shindougan glew green briefly as the smoke transformed into a group of twenty feet tall Oni's. Saru pointed towards Masao, and the Oni's charged. As the Oni's charged, Saru created a Blood Risen Rasengan in his left palm, a Blood Risen Chidori in the right palm, an created Blood Risen Whips from his back, and charged at Masao. As Saru charged at Masao, he created some more shadow clones, and stealthily activated Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, disguising the surroundings twice. Saru quickly created more clones, and had them surround Masao, and had them cast a Chakra Cannon. "Have fun with this attack!" Saru yelled, his cockiness showing. Seeing the numbers overwhelmingly stacking up Masao places his hand on his clones shoulder as the two lock eyes an all the clones connected with there cannon jutsu on the single point! The blast so powerful that it destroys some just by the shear power of the connecting forces clashing on one point. A light glowing from that center so brilliant an over powering it look to be the death of Masao due to his own pride. Suddenly 200 hands reach out slapping each clone as if to say shame on you an the smoke clears as its revealed. Masao has been transformed into a solid construct of the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder an his clone channeling the nature chakra within him with his combination jutsu! Standing over 8 feet with a glowing golden right eye, and flowing golden robes. Smiling at the clones around him Masao looks over them an says "I know its you First Sandākage. IF you know who I am you know that I am the Right Eye of the king an nothing gets pass me." Saru laughed. "Nothing. eh?" Suddenly, from underneath Masao, shadow clone popped out of the ground, their fists encased with dark chakra, only millimetres away from Masao's jaw. Saru activated Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu, and sent the clones to charge at Masao, all of them with Blood Risen Rasengan's. Saru slammed his palms together, as he let Dark Chakra surround him, sending him into Dark Chakra Mode. "Sage Art: Gorilla Fist: Saturns Rings!" Saru yelled throwing the rings at Masao. "Look's like those got past you." Smiling thinking to himself "Found you I knew if I called you out it would be easy." Looking in the eyes of one clone he was still connected by Eye mind reading jutsu... In his minds eye he spots what looks to be a clone rising up to connect with his jaw this would made it if he wasn't able to us his opponents memories as a weapon. Looking around in his memories masao finds his real name Whispering the name in real time as he looks at the real Saru eye to eye he lips it out for him --Saru Konton. As he says those words Masao's lower jaw has a golden palm mold out of it snatching the clone inches before connecting with its user. looking in its eyes Masao focus chakra into the clone exploding it with his Gift of the hermit chakra. But now he had to deal with this odd looking attack from Saru unable to react in time the attack connects full force with 2000 hands molding out of his body to some what soften the blast for him. Flying through trees an slamming hard into a massive boulder Masao drips blood on the ground from his broken right arm. laying his back on the boulder Masao smiles as each clone explodes from his nature chakra being transfer into them by his chakra threads. leaving himself an Saru face to face. Saru grinned as he activated a technique only known to him. As he activated he spoke. "In this form, I have almost infinite chakra...and this technique...is deadly. Activate, CHAOTIC DEMISE!" Saru yelled out the last words as a large void opened, sucking everything into it. "Don't even think of running away! KETSURYÛGAN!" Saru yelled as he forced Masao towards the void. "Some of...my...blood is in you...so I can control you...to an extent. VOID EXPAND!" Saru yelled, causing the void to grow in size, now sucking things within a ten kilometre range. "I've got you..." Unable to move struggling to move this was going to be bad for himself. Reality shifts for Saru...... an he sees Masao in his minds eye normal? " I'm sorry but my combination of event recorder jutsu my nature chakra an your in my Genjutsu this is a reality you wanted an now the recording is going to stop an we will pick back up were I said your name. BEEEP.... Nothing had happen from after saying Saru's name all that had happen was his clones were gone an it was them both standing looking at each other now. Something felt wrong. Saru could...feel as if something had happened, but he was unsure. Saru didn't think anymore of it as he activated the Blood Blind, blinding Masao. He summoned a group of shadow clones, and quickly shifted into Dark Chakra Mode. Without any hesitation, Saru yelled out, a grin appearing on his face. Saru made his shadow clones attack Masao, all of them creating condensed blood spheres. As the clones approached Masao, they slammed their fist on the ground, causing the blood to splat all over Masao. Saru activate his own Ketsuryûgan, forcing Masao to walk closer to him. "Sorry about this. I gotta get home, or my wife will kill me. CHAOTIC DEMISE!" Saru began, yelling the last two words. Similar to what had happened before, a void opened up, sucking everything up within a ten kilometre radius within in. Saru forced Masao to move closer to the void. Before Masao could do anything, Saru cast an original technique upon Masao. "I've got you this time! No escape!" Unable to move cause of his body being very low on Gift of the hermit chakra Masao Weaves a series of signs he may not be able to move but his eyes could activate Temporary Paralysis Technique jutsu casting this skill on all the clones he watches as all the clones are suck up into Chaotice Demise but now he was lifting up into the air this was bad. Finally his body had a little gift of the hermit chakra left in it creating a hand from his robe itself Masao drives the hand deeply into the ground using it as an anchor preventing him from going any closer to the jutsu. "who said anything about escape your coming with me you twit!" screaming out his reply to saru's rant. Using the Last of his robe to form a large golden hand to grab Saru. The two shinobi now would be going into this deadly jutsu today less Saru release it. Saru only laughed as he let the void consume them, knowing full well that the Void could not harm him, due to him being a Konton. Releasing the Combination jutsu turning back too himself. Masao's clone grasp Masao's shoulder spinning him an tossing him out of the jutsu just in time to watch the clone an Saru to be drag into the jutsu. Spinning mid air landing on a branch of a near by tree Masao watches closely for Saru. This was getting out of hand should be just leave with the information he has? thinking to himself Masao leans his right shoulder on the trunk of the tree. This time spent fighting was getting to be a drain on his body he wasn't use to this Gift of the hermit chakra an the combination jutsu was something he had thought up almost on the fly. Happy that it had work in combat Masao could say this was a very good day for him maybe he can test his luck fighting Saru a little longer. Saru walked out of the void he had created, unscathed. Saru looked up in the sky, seeing that it was sunset. He looked up, sighing. "Unfortunately, I must leave. My wife will kill me if I do not go home in a bit. We'll take a raincheck, yeah?" Saru asked. Without waiting for a response, Saru flickered away. Masao smiles without replying to Saru he knew everything about him his mind reading was right on point. This was perfect for him once he would return to the village he could type up all the missing information on Saru in his folder and suggest another ambush on him at a later date. Jumping off the tree an landing on the dirt path below Masao begins his long walk back home.... Category:Fairyking Albverdich